


Just like your owner

by ArmitageRen34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Millicent is savage, Poor Kylo, putting a costume on a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/pseuds/ArmitageRen34
Summary: This is a gift for Amy, who asked me to write a prequel to my own flash-fic "Sexy Roleplay Times", with Kylo putting the dragon costume on a struggling Millicent. I can assure you no cat was harmed in this fic (only Kylo may have been a little roughened up).





	Just like your owner

“Kitty kitty kitty…” Kylo cooed sweetly, just after closing Hux’s door behind him and looking around. Details were absolutely essential for what he had in mind, and he couldn’t let this one escape if he wanted Hux to have the most  _ exciting  _ experience ever.

After all, it had been Kylo who had suggested this little roleplay, based on a series famous on a little watery planet called Earth. He had found it just by sheer chance, in a little street market on a planet of the Outer Rim, during one of his undercover missions with his knights.

He had ended up coming back to the Finalizer four days later than the date previously predicted for the end of the mission, with an armful of books, an holodisk with all the episode of the saga and his knight bringing even more books of terrestrial sagas and series.

 

After the initial freaking out, Hux had been...almost reasonable. Kylo had tormented him enough to persuade him to watch all the holodisk and try something  _ spicy  _ in their bed.

It had begun with Kylo whispering sweet nothings (much to Hux’s cringe) like “Your insides are hot like a dragon’s breath and wet like the Dothraki sea, darling” while they made love and had ended with Kylo giving his lover a perfect replica of one of Daenerys’s dresses, the light blue one. Even the Mother of Dragons’ jewels were perfect replicas.

Too bad Hux had also threatened to stab him with a “Hand of the King” pin if Kylo ever dared to gift him a dragon-shaped cockring. 

 

Apart from that, the redheaded General had not expressly  _ forbid  _ him to give another touch of  _ realism  _ to their little scene, so why not adding it? Kylo was really ready for the Game of Thrones - themed  _ rendez-vous _ they had planned for the evening, but there was something still missing. More precisely, that something was clutched in his right hand now.

“Are you cleaning yourself? Or are you still eating?” He called loudly, prowling around Hux’s quarters, which summarily consisted of his bedchamber, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen and his personal office. It took him not too much time to find the subject of his calls.

“Aha! I saw you on the bed, but you need to come here, kitty kitty” He cooed slowly and sweetly, approaching the king-sized bed he himself had ordered to be brought to the General’s quarters, just after beginning their relationship.

 

Millicent, Hux’s beloved cat, was indeed sprawled on the covers and was glaring at him.

Perhaps she had already understood that such sweet voice could hide unknown surprises, or maybe it was the intense dislike she always had made sure to show Kylo when he had started to come around. It was almost a miracle she had come to tolerate him for the General’s sake, since the man was delighted to see his pet bonding with his lover.

But this time Hux was not there; the redhead was still on the bridge, in the middle of his shift, although he was neither needed, nor required for the task Kylo really  _ had  _ to accomplish.

“Kitty kitty, come here, I have a thing to give you for tonight” He sing-songed, lifting the hand that clutched a cat-sized costume of a dragon.

 

Millicent’s irises dilated instantly and she hissed, daring him to come nearer at his own life’s risk. “Feisty like your owner” The Force-user growled, before throwing himself on the bed and trying to pin her paws on the covers. He failed, and she jumped over his back, sinking her little claws in his skin, making him bleed.

“You little -” Kylo screamed, while she tore to shreds the skin of his back and part of his cowl and graciously jumped again, this time landing on one of the chairs.

Kylo was left to bleed on the covers, heavily panting and gritting his teeth. “Only your owner can scratch my back, dear, and I can assure you it’s linked to much more pleasurable acts!” He shouted, getting up and limping towards the other rooms.  

He could not allow even the loss of one hair from the little demon’s fur, or Hux would’ve had his head on a silver plate. Still, he had to have her.

 

“Little hellspawn, come here to daddy Kylo” He cooed with a fake sugary tone, glaring around. Millicent hissed from the top of the highest shelf of the kitchen.

“You little demon, how did you even get there? Come down, if you hurt yourself Hux will behead me and drink from my own skull!”.

Technically the cat pleased him, because she jumped down. However, she landed on the top of his head, making him lose his own balance and falling flat on his own face.

 

With both his back and his nose now bleeding, Kylo appealed to his last and strongest resource: the Force. 

 

With an arm stretched towards him, he felt the Force flow through him and reach Millicent, blocking her just as she was getting a formidable running start only to jump on his own face, surely. Frozen in space, the cat hissed and spit at him, who smugly grinned at her.

“Oh, don’t be mad at me, little demon, it’ll fit you like a princess!”.

She struggled a lot, but in the end Kylo could close the zip of the costume. It was yellow and green (not very realistic, but still…) and it was shaped like a hoodie; it covered all of Millicent’s body and let only the end of her paws free. A fake green tail hanged next to her real one and a little light hood hided her ears. All along her spine, a trail of spikes had been carefully sewed.

Her eyes swore bloody murder, but Kylo, still keeping her delicately in place with the Force, put her in front of the mirror and chuckled. “Oh, don’t be so upset! You’re daddy Hux’s little princess, aren’t you? Who’s more fit than you to play the role of one of the sons of the Mother of Dragons?”.

Millicent watched herself on the mirror and mewled, clearly impressed. She wiggled her tail a bit - the only part of her Kylo left totally free from the gentle grip of the Force - and started purring loudly, satisfied with what she was seeing.

“You’re just like him” He sighed, putting her on the ground and totally removing all of the Force’s influence on her. “First you try to kill me, then you realize that I’m right and become all sweet and lovable.”. 

Millicent purred even more loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> The costume I was imagining for Millicent is this one:  
> http://catobsessed.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/my-cat-in-dragon-costume.jpg


End file.
